


Seperated

by musical_writer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse, i doubt i'll do smut but maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_writer/pseuds/musical_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first zombie was spotted in Akita, Japan, created by government scientists. One thing leads to another, and the whole world is infected in barely a week. How will the teams deal with the apocalypse, especially when they are on unknown surface in America? The Generation of Miracles and their partners must fight to survive, pushed forwards by their love and will to stay alive.<br/>~<br/>My summaries are the best. (Sarcasm)<br/>Crossposted on Wattpad.<br/>I need to learn how to edit my stories before I post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> Hello. This is my first time posting on this website.  
> There is no absolute main ship of this, just an equal distribution of attention to the six listed ships. I like Akashi x Mayuzumi the best, but it is not the main ship. I suck at summaries, like the majority of us say. This is a standard zombie apocalypse story. If you like these ships and like zombies, this might be good for you. Idk, my writing needs major improvement, so I'm open to comments and tips.

**Zombie outbreak in Japan, is the apocalypse starting?**

**By Jason Grimm, CNN**

**Updated 6:00 AM PST, Wed June 14, 2016**

_Everyone has always thought zombies to be impossible. Even though they have been a source of entertainment, no one ever thought they could be real. However, the outbreak in Japan proves everyone wrong._

_The first zombie was spotted in Akita, Japan around 2:33 PM. It was an escaped one from an experimental lab on the outskirts, which had previously been kept secret from the general population. It stumbled into town and sank it’s teeth into the nearest person._

_At 2:30 PM, five students of Yosen High School got off the train, planning to go shopping together. A zombie stumbled upon them five minutes later, and bit Okamura Kenichi. He became the first case of a zombie infection._

_Not more than a minute passed before the large basketball player died, and came back as a zombie. By then, his four friends, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Liu Wei, and Fukui Kensuke, had called the police. The next victim of the infection became the police. The four teenagers managed to escape, but brought panic to the city._

_In less than an hour, nearly the entirety of the population of Akita has been infected. It was quickly quarantined, but the infection spread to Tokyo and Kyoto. As of now, people who have been cleared of infection are being sent to America while the rest of Japan is being quarantined as the government tries to clear the disease._

_The story will be updated as more information is given to the public._

 

Seijuro sighs as he puts his tablet down. It’s fortunate he persuaded Seirin, Shutoku, Touou, Kaijo, and Rakuzan to come to America with him. Seijuro wanted to treat everyone to a relaxing vacation in America, or Las Vegas, after the Winter Cup, but the Yosen team was not allowed to go. The five teams boarded a plane and came to Las Vegas, almost all of them intent on having a great time and taking advantage of the great things Las Vegas has to offer. After a week, it’s ruined. Why? Five of his beloved friends are safe with him, but he worries about Atsushi. The giant contacted him recently, saying he and his three teammates are on their way. They have been cleared from infection, and are on their way by plane. It will take a while for them to get there, though, but Seijuro has no choice but to wait.

“You heard?” Seijuro turns to the doorway, seeing his previous Teiko teammates and their respective partners enter the living space, and Chihiro of course. Shintarou was the one to speak, and Seijuro nods in response.

“Yes, I have,” Seijuro continues. “I am worried for Atsushi, though.”

“I know, his teammate was killed right in front of him,” Daiki says. “I mean, his dead captain tried to eat him, I hope he’s okay.”

“I was on the phone with him recently,” Seijuro says. “He seemed fine. But it’s hard to know what he’s thinking when I can’t see him.”

Chihiro sits next to him, each duo also taking seats around the living room. “I’m sure he’s fine,” Chihiro says, his voice still lacking empathy like usual. 

“Zombies,” Kazunari says. “I can’t believe it. And they were actually physically created by Japan.” Shintarou clicks his tongue and nudges his boyfriend, a silent sign that he is being insensitive.

“Atsushi will be here in twenty hours,” Seijuro says. “I’ve arranged it so they land at the McCarren Airport, and only my Teiko teammates and I will go to pick him up. Everyone else is to stay here, with locked door, and don’t open to anyone.”

“Why are you acting like you’ll put us on lockdown?” Taiga asks. 

“Even though the people they’re sending have been cleared of infection, I don’t want to take any risk. The virus could be able to travel through air, or latch onto planes. Even though the virus appears to be fast, it could be slightly slower to some people, so I don’t want a zombie stumbling in here and turning you all.” Seijuro takes a deep breath. “And don’t question me, Taiga.”

“Akashi-kun, will we be housing the other three teammates as well?” Tetsuya asks. 

“Of course,” Seijuro says. “Of course we will.”

“I hope Murasakibaracchi will be okay,” says Ryouta. “And Himurocchi.”

“Tatsuya will be fine,” Taiga says, almost violently. 

Seijuro can’t stand talking about it anymore. Even though he’s never been much sympathetic, Atsushi means a lot to him. The fact that he was merely a few feet away from his captain getting bitten. To think, if Murasakibara wasn’t lazy, he would have been five feet ahead of where he was, and he would have been the one that was bitten. Taiga is probably thinking likewise about Tatsuya. Taiga’s brother figure is always beside Atsushi, so he was most likely trailing behind with Atsushi. It could have just as well been Tatsuya. 

“I will retire to my room,” Seijuro says. “Shintarou, Daiki, Tetsuya, and Ryouta, be ready to go in nineteen hours. As he goes to his room, Chihiro walks beside him. His boyfriend says no words, he only offers silent comfort by staying beside him. 

The next nineteen hours are painful. Seijuro passes the time cuddling with Chihiro and reading those stupid light novels with him, sharing a few kisses. He talks about his feelings, trying to cope with the fact he has to wait because planes don’t fly faster. Finally, the alarm goes off, signaling they need to leave. 

“Sei,” Chihiro says, “please let me come with you.”

“Chihiro-san, I want you here, where you are safe.”

“But I don’t want to be here without you, knowing you are out there.”

Seijuro reaches into his suitcase, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He snaps one around Chihiro’s wrist, pulls it around the headboard and locks the other cuff around Chihiro’s other wrist, effectively trapping him. “No.”

He locks the door behind him, gathering his four former teammates. They get into the limo Seijuro requested, silent and nervous. It’s rare for them to all be unsettled, but this is a reasonable situation.

When they get to the airport, Seijuro is walking the fastest, the other four following suite as quickly as possible. They can’t greet them immediately from the gate, but Seijuro intends to be allowed to go past security even though they aren’t getting on a flight. As always, Seijuro gets his way and all five of them end up waiting at the D3 gate. 

Atsushi, as always, is munching on a snack. Tatsuya, Kensuke, and Wei follow behind him, Tatsuya offering a kind smile to Seijuro and the others.

“Aka-chin,” Atsushi greets. “I’m tired. And hungry. Let’s go.”

“Atsushi, it’s good to see you are fine,” Seijuro says. “The car is out front. You four will stay with us. Also, please accept my sympathy for the loss of your captain.”

“It’s okay,” Tatsuya says. “We’re… we’ve started recovering. Is Taiga with you?”

“He’s at the house,” Seijuro answers. He turns, being the one to lead them to the car. Seijuro Akashi, always the leader. 

 

They receive weird looks as they travel through the airport. They have two abnormally tall people, a 203 and 208 centimeter person, along with the fact most have exotic hair colours. And then there’s the small redhead with heterochromatic eyes in the front, being the leader. Aside from Tetsuya, Seijuro is the shortest there. Kensuke is barely taller though. 

“Ryouta, please call Yukio and ask him to go into my room and check on Chihiro,” Seijuro requests. Ryouta doesn't question him, knowing he will end up calling whether he does or doesn't. 

“Yuki?” Ryouta says. “Akashicchi asks you to check on Mayuzumicchi…I don't know, just see if he’s in his room… I’ll wait.” After a few moments, Ryouta looks at Seijuro oddly. “There is a pair of handcuffs on the bed and Mayuzumicchi is not there. The window is open.”

Seijuro curses internally. What is Chihiro doing? That idiot. 

“Did you chain Mayuzumi-kun to the bed?” Tetsuya asks. 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Seijuro asks. “He wanted to come with, so I handcuffed him to the bed.”

“I expect nothing else from Akashi,” Daiki says. “He’s probably on his way here.”

“Don’t be stupid, Daiki,” Seijuro snaps. “Chihiro has no clue what gate or terminal we are at. He’s probably lost among the roads, too stubborn to call me and ask where I am. I have to call him, go on to the car ahead of me.” Seijuro pulls his phone out and clicks the call button on Chihiro’s contact. 

“I swear I know where I’m going,” Chihiro says before Seijuro can say anything. “Terminal 1, right?”

“I will kill you when I find you,” Seijuro says. “Terminal three, meet me outside the JetBlue gate. If you are not there in five minutes, I will come find you.”

“I don’t know how to read English,” Chihiro protests. “How am I supposed to read the signs?”

“I gave you a translating book!” Seijuro growls. “Just use your phone to translate things.”

“I don’t have an English keyboard,” he says. “I think this sign says baggage claim.”

“Stay there,” Seijuro says. “I’ll come to get you.”

Chihiro gives a sound of approval before hanging up. God, Seijuro doesn’t know why he loves him so much. He constantly gets himself into trouble. If this thing spreads, Chihiro will end up getting himself killed. 

When he finds Chihiro, he is standing by the baggage claim looking very confused while someone chats his ear off. The stranger is an American with black hair, speaking English, of course. Seijuro approaches them quickly, saying, “Chihiro, there you are!” The stranger stops talking, looking at Seijuro with a distasteful look.

“Sei,” Chihiro says. He looks at the stranger, smiling somewhat awkwardly.

“ _Hello_ ,” Seijuro says in English. “ _I’m Seijuro Akashi, nice to meet you. And you are?_ ”

““ _Ryan_ ,” he says. ““ _Your friend doesn’t speak English well, does he_?”

““ _No, my boyfriend does not speak English_ ,” Seijuro says distastefully. Ryan glares at him, but Seijuro smiles kindly anyways. ““ _Thank you for distracting him, I’m sure he would have wandered off before I could find him if you hadn’t spoken to him_.” Seijuro grabs Chihiro’s hand and switches to Japanese. “Come on, the others are waiting.”

A thud sounds. Upon turning around, Ryan is on the floor, passed out or something. Seijuro kneels down beside the stranger, turning him to his back. Someone has already screamed and is calling the hospital, but when he feels the guy’s neck, his fears are confirmed. Seijuro suspected the virus is airborn, and here Ryan is, dead. Seijuro pulls Chihiro away, slowly backing up. Thirty seconds pass, and the black-haired boy stands up, wobbling, groaning, his skin paling. And when he looks up, his eyes are red. 

He lunges at Seijuro. 

Seijuro hears Chihiro yell his name, and then Ryan is being pulled off of him. In less than a second, Chihiro and Seijuro are running away from the recently turned person. Everyone else is already running, bags being left behind in favor of their lives. Ryan chases after the nearest person and bites them. Seijuro pulls Chihiro up the steps, heading straight towards a storage closet. That’s the only place they can hide. They’ll just have to stay in there until the police show up and quarantine the area, and they’ll need the doctors from Japan to come and check if anyone else has been infected, and they’ll probably need to nuke the city or something. 

As soon as the closet is closed and locked, Seijuro pulls his phone out.

“Shintarou, tell the driver to go,” Seijuro says. “I was right, the virus has spread here. I’m with Chihiro in a storage closet right now, and we won’t be able to make it out. I want you all to go back to the house. Lock the doors, windows, turn off the lights, and stay inside. Make it seem like no one is there.”

“Wait a minute,” Shintarou says. “Is it possible we could pick you up? We don’t want to leave you alone if it’s an outbreak.”

“Go,” he orders. “Don’t defy me, just go. We will find our way back somehow, but by now, everyone in the airport is probably turned. So, get out of here.”

In the background, Shintarou tells them to go. He hears Ryouta protesting, as well as Daiki, but Shintarou only shushes them before giving his attention back to Seijuro. “Tell us where you are, at least.”

“I told you, we are in a storage closet,” Seijuro says. “And you can’t trick me into telling you our exact location. We’ll leave once the aiport clears out and the police arrive.”

“Don’t make us wait too long,” Shintarou says.

“I will make you wait as long as I please.” And Seijuro hangs up.

~

Himuro leans his head against Atsushi, finding comfort in his boyfriend’s arms. He’s still slightly shaken up from Kenichi. Zombies. Who would have thought they’d lose their captain to a zombie? Even though Himuro feels awful and horrified, nothing is worse than what Kensuke is feeling. Kenichi and Kensuke were dating, after all. To see his boyfriend turn into a zombie and to be attacked by his dead boyfriend, Himuro can’t imagine anything worse. Himuro can’t imagine losing Atsushi like that.

And they didn’t kill him. The police just chained him up and stuffed him in a cage. Kensuke saw it all, he witnessed his lover, growling and bleeding, stuffed into a cage like a dog. Maybe they were trying to see if they could cure him, or they wanted to see if the virus evolved from the first case. Either way is terrible, because Kensuke suffers with the knowledge that his boyfriend is some kind of experiment. 

It could be Atsushi back in Japan, zombiefied, caged. Himuro could be the one finding comfort with Wei, he could be the one with puffy eyes, not talking, worrying about his boyfriend. Himuro hates to say it, but he’s glad it wasn’t Atsushi. He’s not glad it was Okamura, he’s thankful he doesn’t have to suffer.

Kensuke and Wei have been by each other’s side since they got on the plane. 

As if things aren’t bad enough, Akashi and Mayuzumi are stuck in a zombie infested airport. He knows of Atsushi’s high admiration of Akashi, so he knows his boyfriend is worried. Of course, Himruo knows Akashi can probably take care of himself and Chihiro. After all, Akashi nearly killed Taiga with a pair of scissors, he doubts killing a zombie will be hard. 

“Why isn’t Aka-chin here?” Atsushi asks. Midorima groans.

“I told you, he’ll meet us at the house,” Midorima says. “Don’t worry about him.”

Atsushi groans this time, tightening his grip around Himuro’s shoulders. Himuro closes his eyes, the need to sleep overwhelming him. Atushi’s chest is so comforting, his arms warm, and Himuro loves sleeping with him. He wants to sleep right now, and he loses himself before he can keep himself awake.

~

This is the start of the apocalypse. The virus has traveled through air and water, effectively spreading and infecting Asia completely in less than two days. It quickly got to Europe, Australia, and Africa. After the outbreak in Las Vegas, North and South America were quickly infected as well. The entirety of the world is infected. Eighty percent of the population is dead already. Many governments fell, even the United States. It’s all gone. 

Only some of the population remains. The strong, the ones that know how to survive. The ruthless and merciless ones that trust no one and put their lives before anyone else’s. 

Zombies have taken over completely. No one knows if there are any scientists trying for a cure. So, everyone just survives, not living,just surviving. All they do is drag themselves through life, one day at a time.


	2. Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi and Akashi talk and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but fuck it.

*One Year Later*

 

Seijuro closes the door behind him, locking it and dropping his bag heavily on the floor. Chihiro takes the food out and stacks it on the shelves, which have been emptying recently. They haven’t moved areas since the apocalypse started, they’ve stayed in Las Vegas. After they escaped from the airport, they went to the area by Lone Mountain. They found a pretty much secluded area and moved into a house, that was pretty well stocked. They’ve only now started to raid the other houses.

Chihiro is getting thinner, so is Seijuro. They’ve been resourceful, rationing their food so they can make it last longer. Both of their hair is really long, neither of them bothering to cut it even though they have scissors. Chihiro’s hair goes down to his shoulders almost, and it’s so dirty. It’s gone from silver to near black. Seijuro’s hair has gone from bright red to near the shade of Taiga’s hair. 

They haven’t seen any of them since they separated at the airport. Seijuro wonders how they’re doing, if they’re even alive. He worries for all of them, even if they are most likely dead. They probably did the smart thing and went north, but Seijuro and Chihiro decided against that because the north was slightly more populated. Las Vegas has mainly emptied out, surprisingly enough, so it’s safe. Kind of.

The house they stay in has a safe full of guns. Like, a lot of guns. Hell, there are two cases of assorted knives. Pocket knives, shivs, scythes, machetes, all those things. They’ve killed a lot of zombies with those weapons, and they are really thankful they found this house. Abandoned, fortunately. 

While it’s been a lot easier with this house and everything it offers, not going insane is sort of hard. And when they first got here… 

 

It’s been five hours since they locked themselves in the storage closet, and Chihiro is done. After pressing his ear against the door, he’s satisfied with no groans or shuffling. Without Sei’s permission, he opens the door with his hand intertwined with his boyfriend’s.

“Let’s go,” Chihiro says, quickly pulling him out. 

“Chihiro,” Sei says somewhat cautiously. “Follow me.” Sei takes the lead, pulling Chihiro down the steps, weaving through the slow zombies. They quickly go outside, still dodging zombies. They get straight into a car, Sei hotwiring it and driving off. He knows where to go, so Chihiro relaxes somewhat as they drive.

It is silent, but it’s not really uncomfortable. Although Chihiro does wish that he could just hug Sei and just go to sleep and wish this all away. They were supposed to just have a nice vacation, go back to Japan, wait until they’re both out of college, and then move in together or something. Maybe even get married. Now, they can’t do that. Their parents are most likely dead. They don’t know if their teammates and friends are safe, they don’t know if they even made it out of the terminal. Hopefully they did, Sei did give them an early enough warning.

“Shit,” Sei mutters as they hit a traffic jam. Sei quickly pulls off the road, not wanting to get trapped by the cars behind them. There is a road block, caused by five crashed cars. “I don’t know any other way to get there. Let’s just go north a bit.”

“Should we call them?”

“No.” 

In the end, they never get back to the house. They end up forced to the northwest parts of town, secluded. After finding a neighborhood, they claim a small house with three bedrooms and a shit ton of food, water, and weapons. Chihiro is uncomfortable taking a house that doesn’t belong to him, but Sei tells them the owners are probably dead already, because there is blood on the wall and the dead body on the couch looks like the man in the picture on the mantle. Still, everything feels weird. Chihiro knows he won’t be able to go back to Japan, so he has to make do with this, because he likely won’t get anything better. And he doubt they’ll ever get to the others. None of them have called, but Sei makes no moves to call them.

Let’s say, the owner of this house was a freak. A safe full of every kind of gun. Even though Chihiro knows America has the second amendment and people can legally buy guns, he’s not sure half of these are legal. In Japan, no one has guns, so seeing this many deadly firearms gives Chihiro chills. Not to mention the display cases of knives. 

Chihiro slowly opens one of the rooms, nearly retching. This is a girl’s bedroom. The walls are purple and pink, boy band posters are taped to the wall, a beanbag sits by a desk where a sticker-covered laptop lays and a blue iPhone on top of it. On the bed lays a fluffy looking white blanket, and on top of that is a dead body. She shot herself, because there is a gun on the floor and a hole in her head, blood soaking the blond hair. Chihiro walks closer, slightly scared she will come back and start tearing into his throat. 

“A family of four,” Sei says, walking in. “A mother, father, sister and brother. They killed themselves, most likely the moment they heard Las Vegas has been infected.”

This is awful, Chihiro wants to say. He can’t make himself talk. Instead, he closes her eyelids, hiding those dead blue eyes, and picks her up, moving her to the backyard. He does the same with the other three family members. The first thing he thinks of is to burn them, because burying them takes a lot of work. But Sei tells him not to, because it might attract zombies. Judging by all the shows, smoke signals don’t attract zombies, but neither of them want to risk it. 

When Chihiro goes back inside, Sei has his phone to his ear. Surely, a call will go through. Even though it is the apocalypse now, it’s not far enough into it for the connections to stop working. But Sei pulls the phone away from his ear with a sigh, throwing the device onto the floor. 

“No signal,” Sei says. He’s calm, but it’s not surprising. It’s an act, anyways. Both of them rarely show outside emotions, they only panic on the inside. To both of them, showing much expression, even feeling any emotion, is a weakness. That’s why they are together, perhaps. Their lack of emotion has only been a power for them, rarely ever being their downfall. Now, they know it won’t be their downfall. Even though they both think supernatural movies about zombies and vampires are stupid, they’ve watched their fair share. Having sympathy for people gets you a dead family, because you can’t trust anyone. The moment you put your life in someone’s hands, they will kill you.

That’s how it works. They know that. Even so, they will trust each other, and make it through…

 

When Chihiro changes his shirt, Seijuro can’t help but stare at his boyfriend’s body. Bones, that’s all that comes to mind. Both of them used to be muscular, in shape, and now they are thin, with ribs showing, skin clinging onto their bones, all that muscle disappearing. Chihiro’s dirty jeans hang low on his hips, barely holding onto his body even with a belt. Seijuro’s body is similar; he can feel his ribs when he touches his chest, his knees and elbows are bony. He feels disgusted with himself, but he knows neither of them can do anything. They are alive with enough food to stay living, and at least they still have a bit of their strength. 

Considering they are both healthy enough to have sex, they’re fine for the time being. 

“Do you think about them?” Chihiro suddenly asks. 

“Sometimes,” Seijuro answers. Chihiro sits on the counter after he pulls his shirt on, watching as Seijuro eats a granola bar. “What about you?

“I see Nebuya smashing heads,” Chihiro jokes. “Hayama is running past them, Mibuchi’s probably looking fabulous while killing everything. They’re probably with the others, if the others survived.” 

Seijuro allows himself to smile. He’s not run into anyone, only zombies. In fact, Seijuro avoids human confrontation. He doesn’t want to have to deal with violent people that want to strip him for all he’s worth. Plus, it’s better that they don’t meet anyone they might feel bad for and want to take in. 

“Zombies won’t notice Tetsuya,” Seijuro says. “Daiki probably has an assault weapon, killing everything and everyone. Shintarou, I don’t know what he’s doing. Atsushi can crush a head in his hand, and Ryouta..”

“Probably screaming and running to Kasamatsu,” Chihiro says, smiling. “I hope Aomine is protecting Sakurai, that little guy needs help.” They share a smile, Chihiro even laughing a little. “You think they’re still at the house?”

“Unlikely,” Seijuro replies. “Even if I told them to wait, Shintarou knows when my orders change. In fact, they are probably long gone. It’s incredibly dangerous to check though.”

“But you’re absolute,” Chihiro mocks. “Of course they’ll follow your orders, even if it’s been a year.”

Seijuro finishes his granola bar, walking closer and standing in between Chihiro’s legs. “I told you, they often defy me,” he says. “You defy me a lot as well. Everyone does at least once.”

Chihiro leans forwards and pecks Seijuro’s lips. “You love me too much to kill me,” he teases. Seijuro smirks and captures Chihiro in another kiss, lightly placing his hands on his cheeks. When Seijuro pulls away, Chihiro smiles and leans his head against his boyfriend’s. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


	3. June 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liu feels guilty about Okamura's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing.

*Thursday, June 15, 2016*

Liu should never have let his parents enlist him in a foreign exchange program. If he hadn’t gone to Japan and gone to Yosen as part of a foreign exchange program, he would not have met the starters of the basketball team. He would not have made friends with them, he would not have developed a crush on Fukui, and he wouldn’t be glad his captain was dead.

Ever since Fukui and Okamura got together, Liu has been thinking of ways to get them to break up. None of his plans ever went into action, because he didn’t want to see Fukui heartbroken. However, Fukui would end up heartbroken either way, and Liu would be the one to comfort him and heal him. 

It was awful. All they’d been doing was heading towards the shopping district. They only wanted to buy some sweets for Murasakibara, hang out with their senpais before they left for college. And Okamura ended up dying, coming back, and attacking his boyfriend, Fukui ended up crying, Himuro ended up traumatized. Himuro hasn’t let go of Murasakibara, keeping the giant’s Yosen jacket wrapped tightly around him. The mirage shooter has barely said anything, and his smiles and encouraging words aren’t the same. All of them are damaged psychologically now, except for Murasakibara. He seems surprisingly fine.

 

_“Atsushi, you eat enough snacks,” Himuro scolds playfully, reaching up to take Murasakibara’s candy bar. Liu watches as Himuro shoves the treat into his mouth, earning an angry growl from his boyfriend. The couple play fight, shoving and lightly hitting each other while arguing about Murasakibara’s sweet intake. He sighs internally, a pit of loneliness forming in his stomach._

_Looking over at Fukui and Okamura, he sees the same thing. Loving couples being couples. Honestly, he regrets agreeing to coming with them. He only came because it was Fukui that extended the invitation, and Liu does whatever Fukui wants. It’s in the vain hope that Fukui will like Liu the way he wants him to. Okamura has his arm around Fukui, the two of them chatting about the college they’re both attending together, the apartment they’ll be sharing, them._

_When they hear growling, they all stop walking and they are silent. The sounds come from around the corner, and Okamura being Okamura, he goes to investigate ahead of everyone. The moment he passes the corner, someone attacks him, knocking him to the ground._

_It happens too quickly. Okamura is screaming, thrashing. Fukui is screaming too, but Liu, Himuro, and Murasakibara just stand there, not knowing what to do. They watch in horror as this thing rips out a piece of Okamura’s neck, as blood literally sprays, as screams fill the air. Screams filled with pain Liu can’t imagine._

_The person gets off of Okamura as soon as he goes still. Blood covers their face. They have greyish skin, they look like they’ve been through hell. And when Liu sees their eyes, he takes a step back. The irises are completely red, the whites bloodshot._

_Himuro pulls out his phone, dialing the police. Liu keeps eye contact with the thing, and no one moves. As Himuro speaks quietly into the phone, Liu tries to think. This isn’t a person, it’s a thing. It has killed Okamura, it has reduced Fukui to a crying mess, and left Liu paralyzed with fear._

_“I don’t know,” Himuro whispers. “They just killed him, they bit his neck out or something. Please, please help us.”_

_“Stay calm, sir, we’ll be there as soon as possible,” Liu hears from the phone._

_Murasakibara and Himuro start to back away, going as fast as they can without starting the thing. Fukui won’t move, so Liu takes it upon himself to lightly touch his senpai’s shoulder and pulls him a few steps backwards._

_A high-pitched scream sounds from down the block. The thing turns and stumbles towards the sound, forgetting about them completely. More screams sound as the thing attacks more people. Fukui runs to Okamura, kneeling beside him, tears spilling down his face as he grabs Okamura’s shoulders. He begs Okamura to say something, to open his eyes, to show he’s alive. Nothing happens. They let Fukui cry and hug his dead lover, still terrified and frozen._

_And then it happens. Okamura’s eyes shoot open, eyes red as blood, a low growl escaping his throat._

_“Fukui-senpai!” Himuro yells. Liu acts, grabbing Fukui and yanking him away. He’s not fast enough, because Okamura grabs Fukui’s legs and tries to pull him back. Fukui kicks and yells, desperately grabbing onto Liu and trying to pull himself away from his undead boyfriend. Now, Liu realizes. Zombies. This is a zombie outbreak._

_Sirens, yelling, gunshots, footsteps, screaming and crying. That’s all Liu hears as he clutches onto Fukui. Suddenly, there is nothing grabbing Fukui, and they both fall back, Fukui on Liu’s lap. He can feel the older’s body shake violently, loudly sobbing, clutching onto Liu’s hands while he hold him tightly._

_There are people, police, subduing Okamura. Shoving a muzzle over his face, using those things they use when catching animals. They haul him away and shove him inside a vehicle, a cage inside a vehicle._

_And then there are people pulling them to their feet, ushering them away. There are people pushing Himuro and Murasakibara away from the scene too, guiding them into an ambulance. They don’t say anything or protest, they just sit there. Fukui has stopped sobbing, but tears run silently down his face. Himuro’s gaze is distant, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out he’s traumatized. Liu simply keeps a comforting arm around Fukui, allowing the smaller male to hug him back._

_“Excuse me,” an officer says, sitting down by them. “I understand you are… troubled, right now, but I must ask you some questions. Is that okay?”_

_“Not Fukui,” Liu says as Murasakibara says, “Not Muro-chin.”_

_“Then I’ll just ask you two,” the officer says. “You are Yosen students, correct? The victim was Okamura Kenichi.” The officer continued on, probably being as insensitive as humanly possible. Fukui just clutches onto Liu tighter, burying his face in his chest as he tries to block out the unfeeling words about Okamura._

_“That’s it,” the officer finishes. “You’ll be checked for the virus, and if you are cleared, you’ll be on a plane to America. Do you have anyone you can stay with in America?”_

_“Akashi,” Himuro whispers to Murasakibara. The purple-haired giant nods and tells the officer about Akashi. “Call him.”_

_Four hours later, they are on a plane._

 

Now the virus is in Las Vegas, the place they came to for safety. They all sit in the house Akashi got for the basketball teams. Murasakibara, Himuro, Fukui, and Liu are in one of the rooms that only has two beds. Himuro and Murasakibara share a bed, the latter encasing the smaller in a hug. Liu sits on the bed, his legs spread so Fukui can sit between them, his chest pressed against his senpai’s back.

They all stay silent. The couple is asleep in the other bed. Lord knows how they fell asleep. Liu feels tired, but he can’t find sleep. The scene keeps replaying in his head. It was so bloody, he just can’t stop thinking about it. He just sits there, enjoying the feeling of Fukui’s movements with his breathing. When Fukui slumps forwards, Liu knows he’s now asleep. 

After tucking Fukui beneath the covers, he places a light kiss to his forehead before he can stop himself. Then, he leaves the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. He’s kind of hungry, he hasn’t eaten for a day.

He finds a certain couple in the kitchen. Aomine is hugging his small boyfriend from behind, just watching as Sakurai cuts vegetables and stuff. Liu doesn’t want to disrupt their little couple moments, but he lets them know he’s in there when he opens the fridge. Sakurai lets out a terrified yelp, causing Aomine to stumble away from him. 

“Apologies,” Liu mumbles, taking an apple. He’s being incredibly rude, but he knows and he doesn’t care. He knows he would not care how rude someone was being if they just witnessed their friend’s throat being ripped out by a zombie. 

“It’s fine,” Aomine says. “Um, how is Murasakibara doing?”

“Great, compared to the others,” Liu answers. 

“Is he asleep?” Liu nods. “Figures. I hope you all recover well. I’m sorry about your friend.”

Liu looks down at the apple in his hand. “Thank you,” he says. “I’ll be sure to tell him when he wakes up.” Aomine nods, and Liu leaves the kitchen. 

Liu takes a bite of the apple, only able to think about how awful it taste. It’s not rotten, and he doubts it’s even the apple. Guilt, that’s what it is. Since he transferred to Yosen, he’s had a crush on Fukui. Of course he felt heartbroken when Fukui and Okamura got together, and ever since, he’s prayed that something would break them up. God answered his prayers, just not in the way Liu hoped. He didn’t think that they would break up because one of them died. Maybe Okamura would ditch Fukui for a girl that found him attractive, anything but what actually happened. And Liu couldn’t help feeling it when Okamura died. It was like he was relieved, Relieved that his captain is dead, because Fukui will need someone. Fukui will need someone to put him back together, to stay by his side. Liu is all Fukui has right now, and it’s terrible, but he wants it to stay that way. 

He leaves the apple on the desk when he gets back into the room. Fukui has woken up, sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. His gaze looks a lot like Himuro’s now, just distant and emotionless. 

“Are you okay?” Liu asks. It’s a stupid question, of course Fukui isn’t okay. Himuro isn’t okay, no one is okay. It’s spread to Vegas, and it’s probably infecting the rest of America. The whole world is going to hell. Neither of them will ever be okay.

“I’m fine,” Fukui answers quietly. He’s lying, but Liu won’t call him out on it. He just sits on the desk, looking at Fukui. They stay quiet, just looking at each other. It’s a few long moments before Fukui speaks again. “Do you know if it’s spreading?”

Liu answers by pulling his phone out. He checks the news, which is still updating. Of course, journalists risk their lives by doing stories right in the middle of a zombie infested street. “All of Asia, already. It hasn’t gotten west yet.” His eyes widen slightly as he sees the demographic for China. Seventy percent of people are dead, everyone else infected. His family is most likely dead. Japan is entirely gone, Russia has another few days at most, everything else is gone. The virus sure spreads fast. 

“Are you okay?” Fukui asks. He looks up, meeting Liu’s eyes. “All of Asia means China, too, right?”

“Yes,” Liu says. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry.”  
“Me, too.


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao remembers it's Midorima's birthday, even a year into the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombies are just there to further romance, I've realized. Also, they are the reason everyone slowly goes insane.

*July 7, 2017*

 

Seijuro marks another line on the calendar. It’s July 7. Shintarou’s birthday. 

He has full confidence that Shintarou is alive, and that he’s kept track of the days just like he has. Although he never cares much for his birthday, saying it’s only his sign that matters and he needs no celebration, surely his partner is still alive with him and making him have a celebration.

“I wonder what he’s doing,” Seijuro mumbles to himself. 

~

Who would have thought that San Diego would be even more awful than Las Vegas. Neither city is pretty any more, considering both were bombed last year, but San Diego barely stands anymore. A lot of the buildings are crumbled, debris littering the streets. Dead bodies lay in the street, flies and guts everywhere. They rarely see any zombies anymore, but it’s easy to take care of them when they run into some of them.

Even though San Diego is a mess, Midorima doesn’t mind it. They don’t have anywhere else to go, and there’s a lot of food in the city. Everyone already left because of the big population, but it isn’t that bad anymore. Takao and Midorima have survived in this city for nearly eight months, and they’ve been staying in the same part of town, moving buildings occasionally. Even though they were heading up north to Canada or something, once they were left in San Diego, they stayed in San Diego.

Why not?

When Midorima wakes up, he has trouble opening his eyes. Sunlight manages its way through the wooden board Takao hammered on the windows, making him not want to open his eyes even more. Normally, Midorima never has trouble waking up in the morning. That’s probably because he usually plans the day before. Now, there’s nothing to plan, so there’s no real reason to get up.

He sits up, a hand over his eyes. The thin blanket falls to his waist as he looks around the small room. They have recently took shelter in an old house on the southern parts of the city. It’s fairly small; one story, two bedrooms and a living room. One of the rooms contains a dead animal carcass, but Takao and Midorima don’t mind sharing a room.

But Takao isn’t there. 

Midorima’s eyes shoot open when he doesn’t see the familiar lump under the blanket next to him. Takao is gone, along with a pistol and a machete and a water bottle. Damn it, Takao. In Takao’s place is a piece of paper, with messy writing on it. Takao’s messy writing. 

_Went out around 5:47. Three hours.--Takao_

He must have checked Midorima’s watch. Right now, it’s almost nine. Longer than three hours, even if only by ten minutes. Midorima stands, reaching down to grab his own weapons, when he hears a door close. It’s the front door. Midorima peers out of the room, seeing Takao wipe sweat from his forehead. Tucked underneath one arm is an object he can’t identify, a card atop it. 

“Where were you?” Midorima growls. 

Takao jumps at Midorima’s voice, quickly moving to hide the object behind his back as he smiled at Midorima. It’s the smile that Midorima has gotten used to, the “I totally did nothing wrong.” Takao used that smile when he pissed the Seirin second years off and came running back to Shutoku seeking safety. Of course, he was thrown to the dogs. Takao probably attracted a horde of zombies and led them back, causing their inevitable deaths.

“Oh, Shin-chan!” Takao says. Midorima can’t believe Takao still calls him that. “You’re awake. Um…” he walks forwards some, stopping a few feet away. “Here.” Takao holds the object and card out for him. “Happy birthday, Shin-chan.” Midorima hesitantly takes the gift, slightly confused. Of course they know what day it is, because the watch tells them. Still, Midorima wasn’t looking forwards to a birthday, nor did he remember. He’s seventeen now, and Takao went out and got him a present.

“Thank you,” Midorima says. He reads the card. It says “It’s scientifically proven that people with more birthdays live longer.” He scoffs, the sound masking the small laugh. The looks at the object now, seeing it is a book. It’s in Japanese, God knows how Takao found it in America. The title reads “Pride and Prejudice.”

“I know you don’t like classics, but I thought you’d want to pass the time somehow,” Takao mutters. “And that was the only Japanese book I could find, and I heard it’s good.”

Midorima leans forwards, kissing his head. Normally, he doesn’t initiate the intimate stuff, Takao is the one that makes the first move, but this is another way of thanks. Takao looks up at him, his usual grin back. “I love it,” Midorima says. “Thanks for remembering, Kazu.” It’s rare that Midorima calls his boyfriend by first name. 

“I love you,” Takao says, hugging Midorima. 

“I love you, too,” Midorima mutters into his boyfriend’s hair. “We can read the book together.”

They pull away from each other, and Takao says, “I found a parody version of it. It was in English, but I think it said ‘Pride and Prejudice and Zombies’.”

“I wouldn’t like to read about zombies in an apocalypse, so you made the right decision,” Midorima says. “Anyways, thank you again. We should move again in a few days. Let’s go scout.”

“I was out there for three hours, Shin-chan!” Takao complains. “Give me another hour. I want to sleep.”

Midorima playfully slaps Takao on the head, walking past him to get some food. “You chose to get up early. I’ll go out myself.”

“No, Shin-chan, you can’t go alone,” Takao says. He jumps onto Midorima’s back, latching his arms around his head and legs around his waist. Midorima stumbles backwards, trying to keep himself steady while keeping Takao from falling. “I won’t let you.”

“Kazu-” That’s all Midorima can say before Takao’s hand hits his mouth, awkwardly and uncomfortably pulling. Midorima gives up on supporting Takao, purposely crashing into the couch and tumbling over the arm. Takao groans as Midorima’s weight crushes him.

“Shin-chan!” Takao says, thrashing underneath him. “I can’t breathe!” Midorima turns himself around, so he’s supporting his weight over Takao. 

“Can you breathe now?” Midorima asks.

Takao leans up and pecks Midorima’s nose, causing the other to move back, completely removing himself from within five feet of Takao in less than a second. He grabs a protein bar and heads back to the room, leaving Takao in the living room. 

While he said he would go out scouting, he ends up falling back asleep within moments of lying down.

~

_“We’ve completely lost Akashi,” Midorima mutters. None of his calls go through, and Akashi hasn’t called him. The news is complete chaos; two reporters have already been eaten alive on camera. Mind you, Midorima refused to watch it, but Aomine gave his lovely commentary on the situation. Yes Aomine, they all wanted to hear how much blood and guts were spraying on the camera lens._

_“Akashi-kun hasn’t called?” Kuroko asks._

_“No,” Midorima answers. He puts the phone in his pocket. “We most likely will not hear from him, but he will come back here.”_

_“They probably got distracted and started fucking in that closet,” Aomine says. “I know if I were in a closet with Ryou and we might die in a few minutes, I know I’d make a move.”_

_“That’s you,” Midorima snaps. “Akashi is actually smart and doesn’t just want sex in a relationship!”_

_“I enjoy sex, but that’s not the best part of our relationship,” Aomine protests, pulling Midorima to his feet by grabbing his shirt. “It’s not like Takao wasn’t fucking your brains out last night!”_

_“Everyone has heard you two since we got here!” Midorima shouts back. “In your room, in the library, in the bathroom. Kuroko won’t even go into the kitchen because you couldn’t restrain yourself for two minutes until you go into your room.”_

_“At least I’m the man in the relationship,” Aomine growls._

_“Stop fighting,” Kuroko demands. He kicks the back on Aomine’s knees, causing the ace to let go of Midorima and whip around, glaring at Kuroko. “Can we worry about Akashi-kun for a second?”_

_“He’s right,” Midorima says to Aomine. He sits back down, running a hand through his hair. “Should we go out to look?”_

_“Didn’t he say not to leave?” Kise says, finally joining the conversation. “We should follow Akashicchi’s instructions.”_

_“I guess so,” Midorima says. “All we can do is wait.” They all stay silent when Midorima lets the last word out, looking at the floor and shuffling their feet Eventually, they part, leaving for their rooms._

Readjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, Midorima glances at Takao. The smaller seems way too cheerful for a zombie apocalypse, a large grin on his face as he walks with a skip in his step. Midorima doesn’t know how his boyfriend can be so cheerful, especially considering the fact that he is walking over multiple dead bodies. He even skips over them, tip-toeing around the bodies like he’s about to fall off a cliff and needs to keep his balance. Even though Takao’s personality annoyed him, he still fell in love, and he’s glad he has him when he needs to smile. 

“Shin-chan, do you think someone will cure this?” Takao asks, holding his arms out as he moves between two bodies. 

“I don’t know,” Midorima answers, pushing his glasses up a bit. “I doubt it.” Last time Midorima checked the news, which was a year ago, it said Japan was dead. Completely dead and overrun. If the virus was created in Japan, and there’s no one alive in Japan, there is not a single person alive that knows how the virus came to be in the first place. It is doubtful that anyone would be able to cure the virus if no one knows how it was created. 

“But you wanted to be a doctor, didn’t you?” he says. “Shin-chan is smart enough to figure it out.” 

“I did want to be a doctor,” Midorima admits. “But I’ve only ever read a few books about it.” He can’t figure out how to save the human species with only a few books. Even if he could, he would have to go to Japan and find that lab or whatever in Akita. Obviously, he can’t get to Japan. They can’t get a plane or ship, even if they could they would not know how to operate either vehicle. 

“I believe in you.” 

Midorima wants to yell at him, but he doesn’t want to attract any zombies. Instead, he just slaps the back of his head, chuckling as Takao stumbles over a body. Takao mutters something like ‘Shin-chan is a bully’, but the smaller smiles anyways. Midorima needs Takao in this world, because it’s the only thing that makes him smile. 

Takao reaches out and holds Midorima’s hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. Sometimes, the black-haired male irritates him with his teasing and his stupid nickname, but he always knows when Midorima needs comfort. He’ll always reach out and hold his hand, hug him, give him a kiss, tell him they’ll make it through, that they have hope. Midorima needs this from Takao, even if he thinks hoping for things that won’t happen is stupid. Takao gives him that stupid hope, and it gives him the will to keep going.


	5. Kazuya and Kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya and Makoto ask Kiyoshi for drinks before the apocalypse and Kasamatsu has trauma during the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this because it's awful.  
> I ship Hara and Hanamiya, I have no idea why.

*June 10, 2016*

 

“Hey, Mako-chan,” Kazuya starts, “Las Vegas isn’t as fun as I thought it would be.”

“That’s because you’re seventeen and not old enough to gamble,” Hanamiya responds boredly. “You look old enough, and the fake ID was pretty good, so I don’t know how you got busted.”

“It’s that stupid kid that got into the casino somehow,” Kazuya complains. “Drinking isn’t enough.”

“You’re not supposed to be drinking.”

“Since when do you follow the rules, Mako-chan?” He blows a bubble with his gum. “But we’re here, in Vegas, so we need to live a little.”

Makoto sighs, putting his phone down as he sits up in the bed. Kazuya looks at his friend, tilting his head as he watches him stand and dress himself. Seriously, Makoto really looks hot in jeans and a regular t-shirt. Really hot. Makoto heads towards the door, beckoning for Kazuya to follow. Eager to find out what Makoto is planning, Kazuya jumps up, following him out of the room. 

Going to Las Vegas seemed like a good idea, because there’s gambling and drinking and it’s Las Vegas, damn it. When Makoto suggested it, Kazuya couldn’t say no, partly because it was Las Vegas and partly because he wanted to get Makoto drunk. Even if they were underage, Kazuya knows how to get his hands on alcohol. If he could get it in Japan, he can definitely get it in Las Vegas. If Makoto was drunk, it would be a lot easier to get in his pants.

Kazuya had fun, until the police caught him with a fake ID. With persuasion, and a lot of money, Kazuya managed to get out of a fine and getting arrested. For once, he’s glad that he met Makoto. (That’s the only other reason besides the fact that he’s hot). Yes, Kazuya is a horrible person who gets into relationships based purely on looks. 

“Where are we going?” Kazuya asks, skipping slightly to catch up to Makoto.

“Someone else is in town,” Makoto says. “We’re going to pay them a visit.”

“Who’s in town?” he says, earning an annoyed look from Makoto. 

“Just wait.” He pulls his phone out, being sure to hide who he’s calling from Kazuya. Makoto puts the phone to his ear, using the other hand to hold Kazuya’s head a far enough distance so he won’t hear. “Hey,” Makoto starts. “Yes…I know the address….I don’t particularly care…I’ll see you in a few.” He starts to pull the phone away, but something makes him put it back to his ear. “Yes, Kazuya is coming. Anything else? Then bye.” Makoto hangs up before the person he’s talking to can say anything else.

“Mako-chan!” Kazuya complains. “Tell me who you’re talking to.”

“You’ll see,” Makoto says. Kazuya frowns, putting another stick of gum in his mouth. This is probably the eighth piece he put in since he finished lunch, which was around an hour ago. Sometimes Makoto is a lot less hot because of his refusal to comply to what Kazuya demands. Of course, Makoto always gets what he wants, but Kazuya has gotten a few things from him before, and it would be nice to be the only one who could control Makoto. 

Then again, no one can ever control Makoto. Not even Kiyoshi could manage it, nor Imayoshi, so Kazuya has little hope. But even if it’s little, it’s still possible. Kazuya would probably do anything to be able to control the great Hanamiya Makoto.

They walk in silence, Makoto leading the way. It takes a while for Makoto to hail a cab, and when he does the cab driver is an asshole, and stupid, for that matter. Seriously, what does he not understand about an address? Kazuya makes sure to mumble it in Japanese to Makoto, who agrees with a nod.

When they arrive at their destination, Makoto gives the man a wad of cash. Kazuya saw how much it costed, and Makoto did not pay that amount. It was a ton of dollar bills, wadded to make it look like more than it was. By the time the man realizes that he was underpaid, he won’t be able to find either of them. 

“Are you gonna tell me now?” Kazuya asks. Makoto doesn’t answer, only heading up the steps of a giant mansion. It looks like it could hold eight families. Eight large families with eighteen million family members. Kazuya follows Makoto to the door, standing slightly behind him as he knocks.

The door swings open and Makoto is on the ground, hand held to his cheek. Kazuya ducks his head, narrowly dodging a strong fist, then jumps to the side, avoiding another swing. Unfortunately, they don’t continue to play, because the fists stop swinging as soon as a certain Uncrowned King says the simple word ‘Stop.’

“Hanamiya,” Kiyoshi greets, completely blocking the doorway. Kazuya sees Kagami and Hyuuga, both trying to force their way past their teammate. No doubt they want to attack Makoto and Kazuya, but Kiyoshi is a peaceful man. “I thought I told you-”

“Not to come here?” Makoto interrupts. “You should have known I wouldn’t listen and put these feisty animals in a cage or something.”

“You brought Hara,” Kiyoshi notes. Kazuya gives him a smile and twiddles his fingers in a small wave.

“I told you I was,” Makoto says. “Now, we’re in Vegas, Kazuya managed to get banned from the casino and he doesn’t have a fake ID anymore, so we are in dire need of entertainment.” 

Kiyoshi rolls his eyes, elbowing Hyuuga in the chest and tripping Kagami as he opens the door further. “These two will provide,” Kiyoshi says. “I’m sure you’d love a fight right now.”

“Can’t I drop by as a friend?” Makoto asks, his tone obviously filled with bullshit. 

“No, you can’t!” Hyuuga shouts, trying to get past Kiyoshi. “Not after what you did!”

“And I did?” Makoto is really good at bullshitting people, and it is quite amusing.

Hyuuga stops fighting Kiyoshi and leaves. He literally just leaves. Kagami follows suit, and then it’s quiet.

“So, you got any alcohol?” Kazuya asks, deciding to try his luck. Kiyoshi sighs, completely fed up with them. “Is that a yes?” 

“Hanamiya, what did you do to him?” Kiyoshi groans. “What kind of drinker is he?” Wow, just talk about me like I’m not here, Kazuya thinks spitefully. He has the urge to beat him up like he usually does in games, but Makoto hasn’t snapped his fingers nor weaved a web, so there’s no real reason to do so. 

“He can drink a million bottles of vodka before he feels even slightly buzzed,” Makoto answers. “He doesn’t get drunk easily, and he isn’t prone to hangovers. As for what kind of drunk he is, I’m not sure how to answer that.”

“I just start to stumble and slur my words a bit,” Kazuya mutters. “Mako-chan, you should know that.”

“‘Mako-chan’?” Hyuuga’s back. “Nice nickname.”

“Can I have some alcohol?” Kazuya shouts. “I just want a damn drink!”

“What have I told you about calling me that in public?” Makoto groans, slapping Kazuya’s head. “By the way, alcohol keeps him quieter.” That's not actually a lie. 

“Fine,” Kiyoshi says. “Come in.” He opens the door all the way, guiding Hyuuga away and urging him towards the stairs. “Kuroko!” Makoto steps in, Kazuya following and closing the door. The summoned blue-haired male come down the stairs, slightly narrowing his eyes at the Kirisaki Daiichi pair. However, he keeps a maintained expression for the most part as he looks at Kiyoshi questioningly.

“Is there any form of alcohol in this house?” Kiyoshi asks him.Kuroko thinks for a moment before nodding.

“It’s Mayuzumi’s though,” Kuroko says. “It’s in his room, underneath a pile of clothes in the black suitcase.” Kiyoshi looks a little oddly at Kuroko, as if wondering how he knows the exact location.

“Could you go ask him for it?” Kazuya asks. 

“There are two reasons I refuse to,” Kuroko says, turning to Kazuya. “One, it’s you who is asking. Two, I’m sure Mayuzumi wants to drink it himself, and the room is currently occupied.”

“Of course it is,” Kiyoshi mumbles. 

“I don’t care,” Kazuya says. “It’s been five hours since they took my fake ID, and I want alcohol.” Kuroko stares blankly at him, not caring less. “Where’s the room?”

“You’re underage,” Kuroko responds. Kazuya shakes his head, putting another piece of gum in his mouth.

“As if he cares,” Kiyoshi says. 

“The others are here,” Makoto says. “The other teams, right? Surely Imayoshi has some, right? Any other third year?”

“Imayoshi is occupied as well,” Kuroko says. 

Kazuya sighs, grabbing Makoto’s arm. “We might as well go, Mako-chan,” Kazuya says. “I’ll just bribe the cops again.” He pulls on his friend’s arm, opening the door. As they walk out, he emtpies the rest of his pakc of gum.

~

 

A year into the zombie apocalypse now, and Kasamatsu still has trouble killing. He doesn’t know how he’s survived this long, especially because he hates to kill zombies. Sure, people had trouble at the beginning, but it’s been a year. These zombies are not people, they are monsters, and they need to die. They need to be killed. Even though Kasamatsu is aware of that, he still has trouble killing them. 

Here’s a question; what is the hardest thing about the apocalypse?

There are multiple acceptable answers. It’s hard to find shelter and food and water. It’s hard being lonely. There aren’t any people. It’s hard to find the will to survive, the need to put the gun to your head and pull the trigger is overwhelming. Eveyone is dead. Nowhere is safe. Kasamatsu agrees with all of it. But the hardest thing, the absolute hardest thing about the zombie apocalypse is killing zombies. 

For most people, killing zombies has become instinct. It’s almost natural now. Moriyama, Nakamura, and Kise can kill one without any hesitation. The need to kill zombies has been ingrained in them. They don’t flinch as they slice through zombies, splashing blood and stabbing heads without so much as a second thought. Meanwhile, Kasamatsu stares, gripping a knife in his hand tightly, unable to make a move. He would be dead if not for his teammates, who normally could snap him out of it. Still, when he sinks his blade into a head and feels the blood on his hands, he feels guilty. He sees the zombies dead face, and then he sees Hayakawa and Kobori. 

The reason for his inability to kill zombies is no secret. Kasamatsu knows why guilt overtakes him. He figured it out when around two months. When he killed another zombie, he saw their faces. Instead of seeing the faceless zombie, he sees Hayakawa or Kobori. And then he’ll remember what happened at the start. He’ll remember Kise, Kobori and him in the kitchen, Kasamatsu gripping a knife. He remembers watching a zombified Hayakawa tackle Kobori and bite into his neck, his thoughts momentarily going to the Yosen team. And then he remembers stabbing Hayakawa in the head, feeling his teammates blood soak his hands. Kobori hadn’t even turned when Kasamatsu stabs him. He assaults Kobori, violently swinging his arm down and down again, his clothes stained with the blood of his friend.

That’s why he can’t kill zombies. He’s still horrified at what he did. He thinks he’s killing his teammates, even if they’re already dead. Kise always tells him to stop blaming himself, and Moriyama has repeatedly tried to help him forget about it, but it doesn’t work. Kasamatsu can’t do it, he can’t just forget about the ones he killed. Especially because of how much blood he was soaked in. His initial fear of touching or seeing blood passed quickly, but the trauma is still there. 

Kise is probably the most helpful. He only feels comfortable around the blond, despite his sometimes annoying personality and his overly loud voice, Kasamatsu would go as far to say he loves Kise. That irritating blond boy is beautiful, and Kasamatsu loves him. He wishes he could fight for him, but it’s the other way around. Kise is the one that saves him and always comes to the rescue when he can’t raise the knife. And he wants to be stronger for Kise, he really does, but it’s just impossible for him. 

At least there’s some hope, because Kasamatsu knows he can kill a zombie and not feel guilty. But that only happens when the zombie is focused on Kise. Then, and only then, he does not see his former teammates. He sees the face of one trying to hurt his boyfriend, and he kills it. Almost as brutally as he did Kobori. 

He truly owes his life to Kise, Nakamura, and Moriyama. They’ve kept him alive, and it’s been easier to survive with them. Even if he can’t even bring himself to kill without Kise endangering his life, he’s still alive, with them, with Kise. 

At least he has someone.


	6. Horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Sakurai hide from a horde. Aomine also remembers useless information.

*July 9, 2016*

 

Aomine holds his hand over Sakurai’s mouth, doing his best to keep the boy quiet. They see impossible close; Sakurai sitting with his knees pulled to his chest with Aomine’s legs wrapped around him. Uncomfortable is only the beginning of what they're feeling, but it's either staying crammed in this small space or going into a horde of more than a hundred zombies. Even if Aomine’s starting to lose feeling in his legs, it's better than dying. 

Something wet hits the hand Aomine uses to cover his boyfriend’s mouth. Tears. Sakurai still doesn't cope well, even a year into the apocalypse. The poor boy is crying right now, and it's not the first time he's cried since everything went to hell. When he first saw a zombie, he didn't do well, screaming and pleading for someone to kill it. He's hardened a bit more over the years, but he's only able to kill one when the other Sakurai comes out. The usual Sakurai just says he's sorry before hiding behind Aomine. 

Zombie after zombie stumbles past the small crate they're crammed in, groaning loudly and continuously. Why do they groan? Aomine hates them for that sole reason. They consistently groan, and that gets pretty annoying after a while. In another world, even if they didn't eat people, he would still kill them. 

Now, why are they stuffed in a crate, of all spaces?

It was the closest thing they could get to in order to avoid any zombie seeing them. They could have run when they spotted the front of the horde, but they would have been seen, and that would make them have to run and find another hiding space. No doubt they would find a hiding space, but there was always that zombie that saw where they hid, and the entire horde would smash the door down and eat them. The crate was the closest thing, and they managed to get it and pull the top over before anything saw them. Now they sit, Aomine desperately trying to keep Sakurai quiet by suffocating him. 

“It's okay,” Aomine murmurs in his ear, so quiet be barely heard himself. His words do nothing, because Sakurai is still trembling and tears are still flowing. 

Sakurai’s breathing starts to even after a few minutes, thankfully. The tears have stopped, probably drying on his face, and he's trembling a little bit less now. They can't see much, but there are some spaces between the wood of the crate so some of the outside is visible. The horde has thinned out, the worst of it past. Stragglers stumble past and into the crate, Sakurai flinching when he feels the impact. Aomine keeps his hold on Sakurai, knowing it gives the other some sense of comfort. Even though Aomine sucks at comforting people (that had been proved when Wakamatsu and Satsuki died) but Sakurai appreciates the attempts. 

In a small corner of his mind, Aomine secretly hopes that Imayoshi and Susa are okay. They were a pain in the ass before the apocalypse and they still are, but they've also helped them make it this far. They should be okay. Imayoshi is smart, and they shouldn't be in the direct line of the horde as long as they stayed put in the game store they took refuge in. The horde’s heading east, and the game store is south. 

“How's it looking?” Aomine whispers. He takes his hand from Sakurai’s mouth, thinking he should've done it sooner. 

“They aren't all gone yet,” Sakurai whispers back. “I wouldn't take them.”

Aomine tilts his head, doing his best to look around Sakurai. ‘I wouldn't take them’ my ass, Sakurai. There are literally four zombies out there. To be sure, Aomine checks to the sides of the crate and the back as well. Nothing else is coming. The streets are empty other than the few zombies roaming outside. Taking out his knife, Aomine opens the crate, quickly exiting and making quick work of the zombies. Sakurai emerges shakily, thanking Aomine before apologizing. Typical Sakurai. 

(When they were about to hide in the crate, they took note that their bags would not fit and left them out.) 

Aomine picks up his bag as Sakurai does, grunting at the weight. They actually found a lot of food and water, and Sakurai even managed to find that book Imayoshi had talked about. That person as a sick sense of humor, wanting to read a zombie book in a zombie apocalypse. 

“We should get back,” Aomine says, noticing the sun is beginning to set. He gently grabs Sakurai’s hand, walking back towards the store. 

When they get to the store, Aomine and Sakurai go straight to the back room. Even though the front is somewhat secure, the doors are still glass. The back room is a lot safer, because the door still locks, the walls aren't made of glass, and there's a back door. 

“Welcome back, Aomine,” Imayoshi greets. “How are you? We saw that horde, but it seems you've been fine.” He nods towards Sakurai, welcoming him back as well. Every group has that person, and Imayoshi is that person. Imayoshi is still the team mom, even after the team has disbanded. 

“You act like you're welcoming us home,” Aomine grumbles. Imayoshi’s stupid grin only grows, causing Aomine to glare and chuck the bag of food at him. 

“That was rude, Aomine,” Imayoshi says, feigning hurt. Aomine rolls his eyes before sitting down in his corner of the room. They all have their own corner, where they keep their packs and sleeping bags. They've been in the forsaken store for the past five months, so they decided they might as well scavenge for sleeping bags and keep them there. It made for a better night's sleep, which also made it easier to kill zombies. They can't stay alert when they're falling asleep. 

Sakurai sits next to him, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Aomine lets him sit there, even slinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. This is why he's still alive. Sakurai Ryou is what keeps him fighting. Even though he says he's sorry way too much and has the lowest self-esteem in the world, Aomine finds it lovable. He finds this little sixteen-year-old absolutely adorable, and he wants to keep living just to be around him. Aomine’s never felt this way about anyone before meeting Sakurai, but he is glad someone let him experience it. At least he has a reason to keep going. If not for Sakurai, he would've opted out at the start.

Aomine leans his head on Sakurai’s enjoying the others company. He doesn't want words, just to be with him. 

Neither ever do outside without the other. They can't bear to see each other leave, and would rather die together than one die while the other remains safe and worries. 

Imayoshi makes another mark on the whiteboard, changing the 391 to 392. Aomine’s former captain has been keeping track of how many days have passed, also keeping track of what day it is. It's the tenth of July now. It was Midorima’s birthday a few days ago. He wonders if he's still alive. 

He wonders if any of them are alive, especially Tetsu. Likely, that idiot Kagami is with Tetsu, meaning they should both be alive. Even though Aomine never took a liking to Kagami, he still trusts the American’s ability to survive and keep Tetsu standing. 

Too bad they all got separated, because he really misses them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should read the chapters after I write them.


	7. Akashi's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi and Akashi put down some fuckers.

Mayuzumi hasn’t gone outside of this house’s perimeter in four months. Other than going into the backyard every once in a while, he still hasn’t gone away from the house. There are two reasons for that. One, he just really doesn’t want to go out, and two, Akashi demands it. Mayuzumi’s boyfriend has just been saying he should stay in the house. Even though he doesn’t like Akashi going out alone, nor does he want to sit around safe while his boyfriend is in danger, he still follows Akashi’s orders.   
Right now, Akashi is outside again. Mayuzumi sits on the couch, reading another novel. The daughter that used to live there really liked reading, and the son had a lot of mangas. They were in English, unfortunately, so Mayuzumi only got some of it. Maybe that’s another reason Akashi doesn’t want him going outside. He doesn’t want Mayuzumi getting lost because he can’t read the sign. Reading the mangas and books in English have helped him learn better, but Akashi still insists that he stays home.   
He doesn’t understand the title very well, but he thinks it says something about Alice. From what he’s read, and he thinks the page number is fifty, it’s pretty. At least what he understands is good. There are some words he doesn’t get, like the words that are probably made up to describe a fantasy universe. The apocalypse is just so boring the only thing he has to do is read. He wouldn’t mind if there were books in Japanese, but this is America, so everything is in English.   
Loud bangs start sounding outside. Mayuzumi drops his book, rushing to grab one of the small guns on the table. He runs towards the room in the front, peering out of the window to see what’s happening. More gunshots sound, but he can’t see anything. He stays there, tightly gripping the gun. Finally, he sees the source of the sound. A black haired person is running down the street, stumbling, shooting down a small group of zombies following him. He chose a bad street to run down if he was trying to escape. He’s heading straight towards the dead end.   
“What’s he doing?” Mayuzumi mutters to himself. He flicks his eyes down to the gun in his hands, wondering if he should help. No, he should stay inside.   
Creak.  
Before Mayuzumi can turn around, he hears a gun cock and a barrel press against his back. He freezes, body going rigid. As if on a cue of some sort, the one he was just watching stops running and shoots the rest of the zombies. Then he turns towards the window, and smirks at Mayuzumi. His eyes widen when he sees their face. It’s Hanamiya Makoto. Mayuzumi remembers him from watching the Seirin game.   
“Give me the gun,” a voice says quietly. Japanese, meaning this person is probably from Kirisaki Daiichi as well. Mayuzumi doesn’t move, but the person with the gun grabs it from his hands. “Will I have to force you to do everything, or will you make this easy for both of us?”  
Mayuzumi lets the blinds drop down, letting his hand drop down to his side.   
“Well, my partner will be in here in a little bit,” says his captor. “Step away from the window and put your hands behind your back.” Mayuzumi obeys him, moving slowly. He flinches when his captor pushes the gun into his back harder. “Don’t make a move or I’ll shoot you.” He hears the man move, and then rops is being wrapped around his arms, biting into the skin. Mayuzumi winces as the rope pulls too tight, but he doesn’t want to say anything that will end up with a bullet in his head. “Mayuzumi, right? I heard a lot about you in Japan.” This stranger knows his name, great. After securing his hands and wrists together, he proceeds to wrap some rope around his arms, keeping them tied to his side. His captor grabs his shoulder and turns him around, forcing him back to the living room.  
“What do you want?” Mayuzumi asks, finally finding his voice.   
“I’m not sure,” the man answers, shoving him down on the couch. He finally sees their face, or what isn’t covered. He has purplish hair, shielding his eyes and nearly covering his nose too. Hara Kazuya, from Kirisaki Daiichi as well. Well, Mayuzumi’s fucked. He has no chance against either of these fuckers.   
“Then why are you doing this?” he says. Hara stands too far away from him, unfortunately. If he could manage to take him out before Hanamiya came…   
“You got him?”  
Fuck.   
“Yeah,” Hara answers. Hara plops down on the coffee table, twirling Mayuzumi’s gun in his hand. “He didn’t put up much of a fight.”  
Hanamiya appears from the doorway, a smirk still on his face. “When’s the rich brat going to be back?” he asks Mayuzumi, earning a glare. Akashi was a rich brat, but he no longer has money so he’s not a rich brat anymore. Instead of pointing out Hanamiya’s flawed logic, Mayuzumi settles with a glare. Hanamiya laughs.   
“Hey, answer,” Hara says, shoving the gun against his chest. Mayuzumi stares back at Hara now, completely unfazed. They won’t kill him. He knows that much. There’s no need to be threatened by that gun. “Mako-chan, can I hit him?”  
Mayuzumi almost bursts into laughter. Who would have though Hanamiya would have such a childish nickname like Mako-chan?   
“Go ahead,” Hanamiya says. “It’ll make Akashi’s reaction even better.”  
Hara raises his arm, gun still in hand, and hits Mayuzumi. The silver-haired male groans in pain, his head whipping to the side. That’s really going to leave a bruise.   
“How long have you been here?” Hara asks. He’s chewing gum, Mayuzumi realizes. “You guys never left Vegas, did you?” Another punch to the face when Mayuzumi doesn’t answer. “Here’s a question, do you have any alcohol here?” Mayuzumi tilts his head. “Because I went to that fancy house you were staying at before the apocalypse with Mako-chan, and rumour had it that you were in possession of some. I never got any alcohol.”  
“And that’s my fault?” Mayuzumi growls. Hara smacks him again.   
“He’s coming,” Hanamiya says. He plops down next to Mayuzumi, the gun pointed at him. Hara sits down on the other couch.  
“Chihiro,” Akashi calls, the front door opening. Two seconds pass, and Akashi sees Mayuzumi and the others. His bag drops to the floor and he reaches for his gun, but Hanamiya moves the gun to Mayuzumi’s head as the gum addict clicks his tongue. Akashi freezes, glaring harshly at Hanamiya. Mayuzumi shifts in his seat as he sees Akashi’s eye start to change. He hasn’t seen this kind of Akashi since they lost the Winter Cup, and he’s not excited for him to come back. Akashi straightens his posture, letting his expression go back to his calm and unfeeling one.   
“Who are you?” Akashi asks, completely emotionless. “And what do you want?” Surely he recognizes them, but one can never be sure about Akashi.  
“I’m Hanamiya and my partner there is Hara. Please, take a seat, and we’ll explain everything.” Akashi obeys, moving forward to take a seat in the armchair across from Hara.  
“If you could please untie Chihiro, I would be much calmer,” Akashi says. Hanamiya clicks his tongue, shaking his head.  
“We can’t do that,” says Hanamiya. “We need to make sure you don’t try anything, and with his well-being on the line, we can guarantee that.”   
Akashi sighs, curling his fingers slightly. “Well, I am in no position to protest. Please tell me why this was necessary.”  
“You see, Akashi, we gotta survive somehow in this apocalypse,” Hara says. “And we got involved in the business that requires extreme measures, but it provides what we need.”  
“In other words, we’re taking this little guy, you if we’re lucky, and we won't be stopped,” Hanamiya says.   
“So you're human traffickers,” Akashi concludes, sitting forwards in his seat. “You want to sell us.”  
“And people with unnatural hair colors sell better for more,” Hara says. “Red included.”  
“I'm sorry to say, but you won't be taking either of us,” Akashi says. “Release Chihiro, and I’ll guarantee your lives at least.” He stands, but Hanamiya presses the barrel deep into Mayuzumi’s cheek, pulling him back with his arm around his neck. It’s on his bruised cheeks, causing even more pain.   
“Sit back down,” Hanamiya says.   
“You can’t kill him,” Akashi says. “Chihiro would probably sell for whatever you asked for. You wouldn’t give that up for someone who would only be worth half.”  
“Just because I can’t kill him doesn’t mean I won’t hurt him,” Hanamiya threatens. Mayuzumi sucks in a deep breath, for once actually scared. Akashi takes another step forwards, and unfortunately, Mayuzumi suffers for it. Hanamiya takes out a knife and shoves it right into his thigh. Mayuzumi lets out a choked scream, Hanamiya’s arm responsible for his inability to properly scream. Blood oozes out of the wound, covering the hilt and Hanamiya’s hand. While Mayuzumi gasps for air, eyes fixated on the knife in his leg. The pain spreads throughout his body, and it feels like Hanamiya is shoving the knife deeper, even though it’s almost completely in his legs.   
Akashi growls, clenching his fists. Hanamiya takes his hand away from the knife, leaving the weapon in his leg. Mayuzumi shuts his eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain.  
“Sit down,” Hanamiya advises. “We know you are concerned for your boyfriend. But we have already decided who we’re selling him to, and he’s promised not to treat him too harshly.” Mayuzumi forces his eyes open, seeing a smirk on Hanamiya’s face. “He’s agreed to pay for you as well, so you two can continue to be with each other like the lovers you claim to be.”  
Akashi doesn’t sit down, but he doesn’t move either. “Fine,” Akashi says. “If you’re so desperate for the drugs they’ll pay you for both, then fine.” Hara jumps up all too eagerly, gripping rope tightly in his hands. Being eager was Hara’s mistake. Akashi grabs Hara, shoving him to the ground, putting one foot on his chest and pointing his gun at his head.  
“We’re at an equal standpoint,” Akashi says. “So, let’s let each other go.”  
Hanamiya’s hand wraps back around the knife. Akashi cocks the gun. Hanamiya puts more pressure on the knife, earning a whimper from Mayuzumi. Akashi puts more of his weight on top of Hara, getting a similar sound of pain. Then the two make a move at the same time. Hanamiya twists the knife in a sharp move, and the gun goes off.   
Two screams of pain sound, one from Hara, the other from Mayuzumi. Akashi must have missed, but it was most likely intentional. Both of them let out growls. Through hazed vision, Mayuzumi sees Hara writhing on the ground, his shoulder bleeding. Mayuzumi hasn’t felt pain like this before, and it hurts. It really hurts. A knife, deep enough so the hilt is the only thing visible, being twisted by this sadistic person. He can only imagine having a bullet in his shoulder, but he’s not sure what would hurt more.   
Akashi cocks the gun again.”Make your choice, Hanamiya Makoto.” He stares hard at Hanamiya, his eyes shining. It’s like he wants Hanamiya to make the wrong choice, just so he can end Hara’s life. Mayuzumi hates this Akashi. “I don’t know why you don’t just sell this one. Probably worth as much as Chihiro.Maybe more. Why don’t you do it? You already sold one of your friends, Yamazaki, I think. What’s another one?”  
“I wouldn’t-”  
“You woulnd’t dare sell your precious Kazuya, because you take joy in knowing that Kazuya belongs to you, and you couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else controlling him. That’s the only reason you haven’t sold him. You’d hate it if he died, because then there’s no one to control.”  
“I know you won’t pull that trigger,” Hanamiya says. He cocks his own and puts it against Mayuzumi’s head. “Because I will if you do.”  
Mayuzumi feels his eyes sting. Frightened, terrified, those aren’t strong enough words. Akashi’s finger is on the trigger, barely touching it. He knows how much the redhead wants to pull the trigger, he knows that Akashi is willing to sacrifice Mayuzumi just to get out of this alive and prove he’s better than Hanamiya. He wants to take a human life, he wants to kill, and he doesn’t care who is in the crossfire. Collateral damage is of no importance to him, just like he used to be in Teiko and Rakuzan. Once again, Mayuzumi will become the collateral damage, and Akashi won’t care. The relationship they had is slipping, Akashi’s insane personality devouring it.  
Akashi’s eyes shine again, this time with bloodlust.   
Mayuzumi can’t accurately say what happens. It happens too quickly. Two gunshots, so quickly it seems impossible for Akashi to have moved his arm between them, and getting perfect aim. Mayuzumi feels blood on his face and then he feels Hanamiya’s body slump back, the gun dropping. Hara lies dead on the floor, a bullet in his head. He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself, when he feels a soft hand on his face, caressing the bruise.   
“Chihiro, are you alright?”  
Mayuzumi snaps his eyes open and glares at Akashi. “I have a knife in my leg and these ropes are cutting off my circulation and I’ve been hit with a gun three times, so, no, I am not okay,” Mayuzumi growls. He whimpers when Akashi places his hand on his thigh, reaching to touch the knife.  
“I’ll pull it out, okay?” Akashi says. His eyes are the same color again. “It’ll hurt.” Akashi grips the knife hilt. Before Mayuzumi can protest, he yanks the knife right out. Mayuzumi cries out, cursing and growling. Akashi gives him a sincere smile before using the blood-soaked knife to cut the ropes restraining him. Mayuzumi rubs his wrists, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.  
“Kirisaki Daiichi produces monsters, it seems,” Akashi says. He gently scoops Mayuzumi up, careful of his wounded leg, and carries him towards the bedroom, where they keep medical supplies. It’s easy for Akashi to carry him, despite the size difference. Mayuzumi appreciates it, but he’s lost his ability to properly walk for a while.   
In silence, Akashi helps Mayuzumi, wrapping his leg and finding him another pair of pants. Then Akashi pulls a blanket over him, snuggling up right next to him.   
“Thanks,” Mayuzumi mumbles.   
“I love you, Chihiro,” Akashi says. “I won’t let anyone else take you, I won’t have anyone else even touching you. Those two deserved a fate far worse than death, and they would have gotten that had I not been required to act quickly.” Akashi rubs his head on Mayuzumi’s back. “I’ll do anything for you. Just remember that I love you.”  
Mayuzumi closes his eyes. 


End file.
